


Virtues and Sins: Pokemon White experimental Nuzlocke

by ZenfulMockingbird



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Noir, Cameos, F/F, F/M, Multi, Nuzlocke Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenfulMockingbird/pseuds/ZenfulMockingbird
Summary: Virtues are born from the repulsion of sin, while Sins are born when Virtues falter. Each drives a being to a fate unknown.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Copyright to Pokemon. That belong to Nintendo and Gamefreak. The Nuzlocke Challenge aka Pokemon Hard Mode belong to Nuzlocke. All OC and the storyline for this one belongs to me. Please enjoy the Following.  
  
**  
 ** _  
_Welcome to the majestic world of Pokemon. In this world people live with powerful being known as Pokemon. Each Pokemon are unique, both ability and personality. Regardless of what species we share one thing.  
  
** "And down it goes." the loud voice echoed through the arena.   
  
The crowd cheered as a drenched Volcarona laid down on the floor unconscious. Across the room was a sammurott, worn out from the fierce battle against his foe and its comrades and behind him was girl in her mid-teens standing there stunned in brief disbelief and wonder if it is all a dream. She quickly pinched herself and sure enough and what an announcer said next, brought joy and serenity to her heart.   
  
"Hilda from Nuvema Town is the New Pokeon League Champion!"  
  
 **Dreams. Born from truths and ideals of the world we live in; it drives us to change the world**

A crowd gather around both nearby Route 15. Their heart pounding with anticipation and excitement, and their gaze locked onto the people on stage. On the podium was a slender woman with blond hair wearing a black blazer with white lightning bolt marking on the shoulder, a white blouse underneath, and a matching medium length skirt (Elesa). On her To the left of the man was an young adult woman with long platinum blond hair wearing a matching pink dress and a big hat (Caitlin) and woman with purple dress that matched her purple hair, a huge black cat shaped bow, matching nylon stocking, and round framed glasses (Shauntal). To the opposite of them was a slim man wearing a black-haired man wearing dark blue formal outfit with a yellow scarf (Grimsly) and a buff man wearing a light blue one (Marshal) and a tall man with hair like fire wearing a tan pancho, white pants, and a necklace made of Poke balls (Alder). They were all gather for the newest landmark. It was futuristic bridge connecting two cliffs.

**and when these dreams become reality.**

"Today," Elesa said with joy, "Marks the historic day in advancement. For years, the only way to the White Forest required one to travel the long way around or to travel by air, but with the generous time and effort of the people and Pokemon who lent a hand in constructing this bridge, we can now there in a short amount of time. Now here's Alder to the cut the ceremonial ribbon."

Alder got up from his chair and walked over a black and white ribbon tied to the entrance. He held up a Poke ball, "Come on out Lancelot!" he tosses it into the air and the knight-like bug type Pokemon; Excalvier, appeared. "Use X-scissor on the ribbon and declare the Marvelous Bridge open."

**It inspires others to dream big.**

Lancelot gather energy into his lances and gracefully slashed the ribbon. The crowd hurried toward the mouth of the cave, not wanting to waste a single second to get on the bridge. Different people were gathered. Some were energetic youngsters with their parents wanting to see the world, others were noble couples wanting to brag to people around they meet, while others wanted to form memories with their friends. One of such group was the latter. They consisted of a boy wearing a red hat on concealing most of his brown hair, a sky-blue jacket, and matching black t-shirt and slightly baggy pants, and scarlet shoes. This boy was Hilbert, the twin brother of the current champion Hilda. To the right of him was a boy with red glasses and black hair, a blue jacket, a white t-shirt with an orange Y, black slack, and a blue and black shoes. This boy was one of his lifelong friend Cheren.

Cheren tapped his foot impatiently "Where is Bianca? What taking her so long?"

Hilbert shrugged "She probably got the time mixed up. Don't worry, she'll show up."

"If say so." Cheren said as he shifted his gaze upon the peaceful sea.

**But sometime dreams...**

Several Poke balls were tossed into the air and materialized several Pokemons. Among theme was an unknown insectoid Pokemon.

**can become warp a person.**

"Attack." Someone shouted. Soon the Pokemon began attacking the people on the bridge and blood and corpses litter the bridge. Some trainers along with Alder, the Elite four, and the gym leaders, rushed in and used their own some Pokemon to combat this threat, while others tried their best to escorted everyone unsuited for this war to safety.

"Come on out Brav!" Hilbert sent out a giant red and blue eagle Pokemon. He then put an unconcious Cheren on his back "Get Cheren out of here." The Braviary shook his head and pointed to the wounds on his trainer arm "I'll be fine. Just get Cheren out of here."

Brav was hesitant at first, but reluctantly agreed and started to fly away from the bridge. His eyes widen in fear and tears fell from the sky as he heard a familiar scream of anguish and an explosion from bridge. All he could do was hope that his trainer had survived this awful ordeal...but that hope would be soon answered with despair.

**and if left uncheck, it will continue to warp them till there nothing left but monster in human skin. Still how it happens varies, for nothing is plain as black and white...I best introduce myself before we continue**

The light shine on a pale skin man dressed like a detective from a noir film, with dark grey hair and eyes purple like aster.

"I am Ace Noir." He said, "I'll be serving two purpose. One is to explain this rewrite. This is because to retell the story is to make more sense and flesh out some character. One is Drago getting multiple starter as a gift will be obtain in a different manner and to make the starters more connected to the story. The other will be Cheren's and Bianca's personality because they are too chill to about what happened to their friends. I mean Hilbert got murdered and Hilda is MIA. And finally, Shaunatal will have a different role instead of the damsel in distress. I will also serve the purpose of summarizing what happened last chapter. Now on to the last bit."

Ace snap his finger and music start to play "Welcome to Virtues and Sins. A story that take two years after what was supposed to be the events of Pokemon Black & White. As you just saw, a tragedy struck. One that resulted the deaths of many. This is just one of many tragedies that befell the Unova. But if any the beginning of this tale began at the with one incident. How is it connected?" Ace let out a chuckle "Read and find out."


	2. Ep.1: Intertwining Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set, let's meet our actors

** Well time to get out. Pokemon and Nuzlocke is not owned by Phoenixacezero aka Zenfirebird. Pokemon is own by Nintendo and Gamefreak and Nuzlocke is owned by Nuzlocke. All OC are owned by me. **

A grey-haired man wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and white vest, slams table with his in anger "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE NO CASINOS?!" 

Across the table from where the man was is sitting at is a light brown hair woman with green eyes wearing baby blue lab coat, a white shirt and a medium length skirt. This woman was none other than Professor Juniper

"There hasn't been any since the U0-1M incident," she said calmly "You know what it is right, Drago?"

Drago let out a disappointed sigh "I've about heard of it. During the pokewar, exotic pokemon were smuggled into the country and were sold as prizes in casino. After the operation was exposed, it became illegal to open casinos in some regions."

Juniper nodded her head "I see you know your history. Now then You shall be working with me on my research on pokemon during your rehab. I already made some arrangements for you to stay with a friend of mine. You will also be working with two other trainers. Since you pass the advance Pokemon Trainer test, you can choose to 1-3 starter pokemon."

The projector clicked off. As the curtain closed, Ace calmly walks onto stage.

"Welcome back," He gently bow "What you just saw was the scene from what original. For those who read the story, you know what happens. For those who have not read that version or have simply forgotten here, basically, Drago meet his Pokemon. Later, he would meet Bianca, Cheren, Xion, and N. After meeting N, he rescues the Shauntal from a terrible fate. Though it was an interesting scene, it just does not fit this version of the story. So how it will go now? Let us find out."

** Ep1: Intertwining paths **

Nuvema Town. A calm seaside town on the southeast side of Unova. It is slogan- “The Start of Something Big!” Good place for people to start fresh in the region of dreams. Some come here to just start a peaceful life either alone or with a family, and for others, it was a start of a long journey. For me, it was home. I arrived at Professor Juniper’s lab and waited for Bianca and the new trainer to arrive. Professor Juniper and her new assistant were going over some notes.

Her new assistant Xion was a young woman near our age. She had messy hair that was white her left and the other half was dark green. She was wearing a black lab coat with four gears on it, a light green shirt and a big matching bow on the back on her head, a pair of black pants, and a monocle in front of her right eye.

The starters were also doing their things. A Tepig with bushy yellow eyebrow staring into space, a light purple furred Oshawott wearing bandana was polishing a small crystal ball, and finally a bluish green Snivy was staring back at me with an intense glare. I knew what it was doing. The snake pokemon was sizing me up.

The door swung open and a Bianca entered the lab and ran up to toward me. She was a young blond-hair lady about my age donning a green hat that look like the top of an Apricorn, an orange vest over a long white dress, a pair of red glasses similar to the one I used to wear.

“Sorry I’m late.” she said sheepishly

“What took you so long, Bianca?” Cheren said sternly.

She nervously fiddled with her hat “I forgot to pack last night and then my dad came in and tried to convince me to not go.”

“...I see.”

I knew Bianca long enough to know a few things about her. One was her flighty personality and second was her father. Bianca’s father was overprotective of her and would freak out like Onix facing Kyogre over the minor of things and anyone that were there would get an earful and sometimes forbidding them from seeing her. He almost prevented me, Hilda, and her twin brother Hilbert from seeing her after he stumbled upon us using his Pokemon in a practice battle. It was the two of them managing to convince him. He still the same, except he has more ammunition and Hilbert was one of them.

“Well we’re glad that you didn’t change your mind,” Juniper smiled proudly, “That leaves Drago.”

My gaze shifted as the door open and standing in front of the doorway was a gray-haired man wearing a pair of headphones. He was taller than me and Bianca, with our head only reaching to his shoulder, with a fit build. His outfit remind me of a croupier- a black sleeveless vest over a long sleeve grey shirt and a pair of grey slacks.

“Finally.” She claps her hand together in joy “Cheren, Bianca, I like you to meet the trainer who will be working beside you. Will you please introduce yourself?”

“The name Drago Fortuna from Celedon City” He extended his hand out “I look forward to working alongside you all.”

“Cheren Kuroteki,” I took his hand and shook it “likewise.”

Bianca grabbed Drago’s hand and shook it hard “Hi. I am Bianca Shirojitsu. What is it like in the Kanto region, how many Pokemon have you have? Did you bring them or are you starting fresh?”

I quickly intervened before Bianca caused Drago to become dizzy “Sorry about. She sometime can be a bit...energetic.” Bianca sheepishly chuckled.

Drago quickly gather his senses "I can tell".

Xion walked up to Drago “I am Professor Xion. I will be assisting Juniper with her lab and field work. I’ll also be looking over your progress.”

Professor Juniper walks up to us holding black rectangular device with a display screen on it and camera lens “Now with intro out of the way, let’s get down to business.”

“It for the Pokedex, right?”

“Correct,” She answered “Due to the Pokemon Association putting a new law restricting to capturing only their first encounter and recent events, gathering data has been difficult. To remedy this, we modified it the Pokedex to record them in their natural habitat and upload them via Wireless. I want you to go around Unova and help me in the field. I will contact you from your Xtransceiver should I need your assistance and vice versa. Understand.” They nodded calmly “Good. Now choose your Starter Pokemon for this Journey.”

“Since I was the last one to arrive, why don’t you two go first.” Drago said calmly.

“If you insist,” I looked at Bianca “Bianca why don’t you go first and we’ll...”

“Tepig!” Bianca ran over and hugged the small fire pig “Cheren can have Snivy and Drago can have Oshawott.”

Me and Drago stood there dumbfound while the professor and Xion let a hearty laughed. "Hey, how come you get to pick out my Pokemon. Oh, never mind. I wanted this Pokemon anyways.” The grass type snake flashed me a smile.

Drago looked over at the Oshawott “Look like you and me are going to partner.” The

Oshawott let out sigh as they stared at Tepig with envy.

“Good.” Professor Juniper hand us a towns map and some Poke Balls “Take these Poke ball and a map of the Unova.”

“Thank you.”

And just like that my old life of watching from the sideline slowly come to a close and my life of a trainer began.

Ever since I was young, I would stare at the Pokemon on Route 1 and dream of this moment. Me and Cheren exploring every nook and cranny of this route and capturing Pokemon. And now I’m here. Free from that Ursaring excuse of a father. Suffocating me like I was still a baby. He even had the nerve of bringing up the Marvelous Massacre. So, I ran away. I’m going prove to him that I can become a strong trainer.

We decided to have a contest. Last one to catch a Pokemon before the reaching Striaton City, buys the winners lunch. Drago went first. Drago and his Oshawott manage to weaken it some, but the Lilipup escaped during Drago capture attempt and it was Cheren’s turn. We watched as Cheren walk around the grass, when suddenly an oddly colored Patrat with blue eyes pop out of the grass. I heard about Pokemon like these before. Since the discovery of one at lake of rage, trainer have been looking high and low for them.

“Shiny!”

“Snivy use tackle!” Cheren said in avidly.

Snivy dashed toward the shiny. While it was charging Drago shouted, “Cheren tell it to stop!” We looked at him in confusion and before we could as why, we heard a splash and looked in shock. Cheren’s Snivy’s attack had launched into the river. The good news was that it had landed on a log. The bad news was that was Cheren’s first encounter and it was floating. Cheren's jaw dropped as his mind tried to get a grip on the situation and one word escape his mouth.

“Fuck.”

“Seem hopefully this isn’t a bad sign of how well this journey going to be. Bianca, it’s your turn.”

I nodded my head and looked around the area till I found a Lilipup. I decided to risk it and toss a Poke Ball at it. It made contact and absorb it in. It shook three time and sound came from it. We all stood there awestruck.

“I... I caught it?...” I felt my heart skipped with excitement “I CAUGHT IT!” I ran over picked it up.

“Congrats on catching your first Pokemon, Bianca.” Cheren praised me.

“And on the first ball no less.” Drago said to me before making eye contact with Cheren, “Now which one going to catch the next one?”

“One way to find out. Let’s train here a bit before heading out.”

I looked at the Poke ball at the proudly. I did it. I caught my first Pokemon.

Accumula town. A quite hillside overlooking the Route 2. To some it was normal town with very few little places of interest. But for trainers like me, it was small taste of the amazing sights in Unova. I waited at the Pokemon Center for my team to heal from the training we did on Route 1 and decided to call an old friend. The screen switched to video chat and a feed showed Hilda wearing clothes that reminded me of an old school detective.  
  
Hilda is one of my best friend and the twin sister of Hilbert. Since we were kids, she acted as the big sister of the group and getting us out of trouble. Like that one time when we gotten chased by an angry pack of Patrat She had given up her title as champion last year to travel other regions. Last I heard, she was in the Sinnoh region training new Pokemon.

“Bianca.” She said cheerfully “How are...”

“I’m finally a Pokemon Trainer!”

“Congrats!”

“I also caught a Lillipup on my first try and..with..out...weakening it.”

“Holy Mew!”

“Yeah. So, how Sinnoh.”

“About that.” She adjusted her camera and what she showed me caused me to jump with glee. It was the sign for Castelia City.

I shouted in glee “Your back in Unova! YES, YES! Does that mean will get to see you tomorrow at Striaton City? We’re having lunch.”

A Frown spread across her face “Unfortunately, the Honchkrow I caught busted her wings when it got into a fight.”

“...Oh.”

“But don’t worry. I should be able to meet up with you and Cheren when you reach Nacrene City.”

Perked up a bit from that news “Alright. See ya soon.”

Pokemon trainer people who confine them into Poke balls and turn them into dolls for their own amusement or fighting machine for some pointless title. It makes me sick thinking about it. But for the sake of Pokemon everywhere, I became one. Still I was not going to catch them. I was going to ask them to come along to the gym and release them.

“King N,” The I turned around and Rosa. One our younger member to join Team Plasma along with her mother, she is passionate about our cause. When I first met, something I felt something that I should not have- nostalgia. “The speech about to begin.”

“Thank you, Rosa.”

Rosa headed toward the plaza.

“What’s going on?”

I look in the direction where it was coming from and saw a Purrloin on a rooftop of a worn-out house. I smiled at them and answered, “The first step toward a brighter future. Follow me.”

I led them to a crowd swarming the plaza. Surrounded by the seas of people was Team Plasma. of on a freshly built stage. Most of them including Rosa and her mother wearing a powder blue and white outfit reminiscent of the knight of medieval Kalos with a shield marking with a Blue P on a shield for their coat of arm proudly on their chest. In front of them was Ghetsis wearing a white robe and a complex yellow and purple cloak held by a bronze shoulder pad that looked like a crown with blue rectangles. On his right eye was a red eyepiece. For all the years he raised me, he was a very convincing man with a silver tongue so sharp that it can convince even the stubbornest of drunks from not fighting. That why he took up the role of speaker. He was the one with the highest chances of convincing them.

“People of Accumula Town,” He said in a calm voice, “My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation,” Bewilderment echo through the crowd “I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However, is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans...only assume that this is the truth? Pokemon are subjects to the selfish commands of trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work, we give them away for our own greed and agendas, and we take advantage of their love for us to fulfill our own perverted lust... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?” I watched as crowd fell silent as they process his words, "Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon? That is right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals.”

From out of nowhere, a high-pitched taut voice said “Bullshit.” I looked in the direction the voice coming from and see an Oshawott with a crystal ball and a grey-haired man that I assume it was her trainer. Beside them was a sophisticated young man that seem to be younger than him.

“Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

After they packed up and left, I walked over to Oshawott’s trainer “Your Pokémon... Just now, it was saying...I can’t say because there kids here"

“I know what she said. It was about how full of bull Ghetsis speech was.” He said nonchalantly.

I growled “Very funny...still you can’t hear her voice...how sad.”

“Just who are you?” said the black hair man.

“Ah how rude of me. My name is N.”

“...Cheren.”

“Drago. Now you said something about how we cannot understand her. Are you telepathic or something?”

“No. I was taught Pokemon language at a really young age by my father and later some Pokemon.”

Drago looked at me curiously “Really? Care prove that?”

“How so?”

Before Drago could say anything, Cheren rudely stepped in “Now hold it. You don’t really believe that this man can talk Pokemon can he?”

“Cheren. I’ve seen ton of weird stuff. Him understanding would be vanilla for me. How about we use my Oshawott to prove your and skill.”

I nodded my head in agreement. Still curious about one thing. How he was going to verify this.

“Good. First...well I never got your name. Why don’t you tell us?”

“I doubt it matter, but I’ll play along. My name is Gypsy.”

“Her name is Gypsy.”

“...Correct.”

“This proves nothing.” Cheren before pointing Gypsy “She look like one for Arceus’ sake.”

Drago chuckled “Very well. Gypsy: why don’t you speak your mind.”

Gypys shrugged “Okay. Well to be honest I wish I were with that Bianca chick. I’m mean she look really cute, nice hip on her and energetic enough to keep anyone going all night long if they’re lucky enough to get to third base.”

I looked at Drago and notice that he had similar blush on his face as mine. My head went into overdrive from this “How?”

Drago pulled out a Pokedex “I alter this Pokedex into a translator to understand Pokemon. Right now, it’s just...”

“Wait" Cheren said “I can see what going on here. This is a con act”

I stepped back in surprise “Con act?”

“Yes. It is obvious that the two of you set this up as a way to get people into some sort of Ponzi scheme to invest in a fake product. Well I’m not falling for it, so drop it and before the Police arrest you for this and trust when I say that you don’t want to see Professor Juniper angry.”

Cheren left in a huff.

“Well I’ll be seeing you soon.” He recalled Gypsy into her Poke Ball and ran to catch up with him. My mind raced what I just saw. As I gather my thought. Did I just meet someone who was trying or was he just a con man? Either way, he was interesting.

We waited in Champion Chamber for her to come. Grimsley was playing a game of cards with Marshal and Catlin was trying to stay awake. As for me, I was doing what I loved- writing. I was experimenting with different genres. I had some down pat like thriller and horror and suspense due to the help of my Ghost Pokemon. Fantasy was a breeze after I created some character based around my friends. There were some that I was still having trouble. One was finding the base for a detective. I tried looking to the other elite member, but they mind soon placed them into another role. And then there was romance. I had zero experience in it and most of the scenario I thought up of were too sappy and flat.

The door opened as our champion came in. Iris was a dark skin girl with purple hair with braided into a ponytail. She was wearing her casual clothes consisting of cream dress and a pink skirt over some white legging.

“Alright let’s get down to business.” She said as she took her seat, “As you all know, there been sudden increase of drug addiction here in Unova.” We all nodded, “Well we just got a tip that it’s coming from Striaton City.”

“Striaton City. Does the Gym leader know about this?” Catlin asked

Iris shook her “He’s been told about it and said that he’s looking into it.”

“So, what did you call us for?” Grimsley said nonchalantly.

“I want one of you to go in there and back him up in shutting this down.”

I raised my hand “I’ll go.”

Iris looked at me “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“If it means keeping Unova safe then yes. Besides, this would make good source material for my works.”

“Very well. I will contact Chili and tell him you’re on the way. I prepared "  
  
I went into my chamber and grabbed my Pokemon from the desk drawer and prepared myself for this case.

Nighttime fell over Striaton City and my Honchkrow landed nearby at the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Thank you, Artemis." I recalled her into my Poke ball. I peeked through the window and saw that no one was there except for Nurse Joy. I hated it lying to Bianca about this, but I wanted to surprise her. I waited for this day to come. I had bought these

Before I could reach the Pokemon Center, I a saw shadowy figure with a cage. I decided to follow them all the way to the Dreamyard. The Dreamyard was once a lab conducting experiments on Musharana. Then one day it blew up. As the man ascended the stairs I notice two other hooded figure on there. The first one look liked a thug, the second reminded me of someone. I pulled out my Pokedex and recorded their conversation. As I put it back into my pocket, I felt a jolt hit me and strange sensation course through me, before my world turned black. If only I knew of that I would be part of something big and of all the horrors I would put my friends and many others through.

"Drago Viso Fortuna, I wonder how far will you and your friends will go? Will you shine brightly, or will you all become broken shells from the challenges that await you?"

** To be continued **


	3. Last Meal pt.1

** I do not own Pocket Monster or Pokemon Hard mode. Pocket Monster belong to Nintendo, gamefreak, Pokemon Company. Nuzlocke rules were created by Nuzlocke. I own only the oc and Personality for the character. Enjoy. **

****

A kitchen appears before you. On its counter lays a variety food. Some you recognize as food such pizza and cake, but other are completely otherworldly or prehistoric. Near the oven is Ace Noir pulling out an oven roasted xenomorphic-like bird surrounded by some oddly colored onions.

“Hello,” He placed the bird down “Welcome to the next chapter. I was just preparing a little lunch for myself. for Now, before we dive in let us go over a few. First off, you an interesting cast of character. chapter is a revised chapter of the episode 3 of the first the first draft. Why is this completely revised. Well the chapter cause of Eric’s role. The apprenticed chef selling some drugged-up food out jealousy was too weak and was simple as drinking water.” a glass of water appears in his hand “That why the author decides to change him. After all, the spice of life is not knowing what is going to happened next. With that out of the way, let me ask you a question before we dive into the story? How far are you willing to go to satisfy your hunger? Tell us at the end of this chapter.”

****

He waves his hand over the glass and the water ripple. As it calm, it reveals a city.

Striaton City. Home to many fine restaurants. From the elegant Kalosian food to the exotic taste of Kantonese food. The crown jewel restaurant of it all is the world famous Striaton City Gym.

On looker gaze upon a van as streak raced down the streets. Around 1:25 PM a report was made from the gym to the morgue. Chilie; the last of the gym leader trio, was dead. What led to his death began a two days ago.

****

** Last Meal pt.1 **

****

Lady Luck is an unpredictable one. She in love with you one day treating you like royalty and the next thing you know, she abuses you. I guess today. Cheren manage to catch himself a purloin. We decided to train a little before going for lunch. Cheren went ahead, saying he was going to check out the trainer school, while Me and Bianca were having a battle. Gypsy manage take out Bianca first Pokemon, leaving only her Tepig.

“Tepig use tackle.” Tepig obeyed her command and charge at Gypsy.”

“You’re going down Gypsy.” He said.

Gypsy let out a scoff “As if Heavy.”

“Gypsy use water gun!”

Gypsy launched a torrent of water from her mouth. It hit Heavy and sent him into a daze before he falling to the ground in exhaustion.

“You did good Tepig,” Bianca pulled out Heavy’s Poke ball and recalled him back. She walked up to me and shook my hand “You were awesome Drago. I still can't believe your Oshawott beat T.J with a single water gun.”

“Well it was a critical hit, so I'm sure it would of hang on.” I said.

“Well I worked up and appetite.” Bianca said cheerfully, “Let’s go grab some lunch.”

“Okay. So, where do you want to eat?”

“Well, there’s an okonomiyaki stand nearby the Dreamyard that I want to try.”

I was a bit stunned by what she said “Really?

Bianca jumped up with glee “Yes. I’ll go get Cheren and meet you there.” She dashed off.

I stood there stunned, “Well that was surprising. I thought she would suggest eating at the Striaton Gym.”

“Then it’s would be a pointless bet.” I looked at Gypsy in confusion, “Trainers that win at the Striaton City gym will not only get the Trio Badge, but also a free meal from there.”

“That prize still being given out to trainers.”

“Yeah, but it’s only for rookie trainers or for those starting fresh on their journey here.”

(“Good thing I started my journey Nuvema Town?”)

“That was some nice battling there.” I looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from and taken back by what I saw. Coming out of the tall grass was a tired Tepig, “Usually trainer with one Pokemon goes down like an Onix in a car wash.”

I stared at him with a cautious glint in my eye “Who are you are you and what do you want?”

The Tepig was astonished by what I said “I doubt you’ll understanding, but, very well. My name is King. I am a....traveling through Unova to begin my career as... a... a. restaurant reviewer. Unfortunately, there a few problems.”

“You have no way of communicating with people or money to pay for food you want to review.”

King’s eye opened wide in surprise what I said “That’s right. Wait how can you understand me?”

I pointed to the headphone on my head “Translator.”

“Well then let me get to the point- I want you to capture me boyo.”

“Sure,” I slowly pulled out a Poke ball and activate it, “...You do know this won’t be a pleasure cruise.”

“I know what I’m getting into. I’m not a newborn babe.”

“Okay.”

I threw the Poke ball at him. King jump towards it and went inside. The Poke ball shook once and clicked. It was surreal, but this was not a dream. I managed to catch my first Pokemon in Unova. Though felt joy, a feeling of anxiety loomed in me.

There something curious about all this. Last night, Chili received a call from an anonymous source saying that they had some info about the drug distribution. According to him, the informant would only reveal the info only if I showed alone and talk with them near the tall grass.

When I got there, I was gasp in horror at the sight before me. Laying there on the cold ground near the wreckage was a man in torn up lab coat, his head covered in blood. I pulled out a first aid kit from my bag and ran up to them, hoping to treat their wounds. I check their pulse to see if they were still alive. That when I realized something was off. The pulse was not fading. 

“Look out! 9 O Clock!” I was surprised when a heard that. I turned around and saw a ring of electricity come. I quickly dodged to the side. After I evaded. I looked at where it was coming from and saw a Klink. The two animated gears stared at me and tried to attack me again. “King use Ember.” Flurry of flames Tepig stepped and launched a flurry of small embers. It looked at them looked at the otter Pokemon in anger and launched the thunder wave at them. Klang gathered up electricity. Before it could launch it, a gray-haired man tackled it, causing the bolt to miss King, but ended up shocking the man.

I pulled out my Chandelure Poke ball and sent out her “Ann, get that man off psychic and then follow it up with flamethrower on Klink!”

Ann fired a stream of searing flames, heating its entire metal body till it was bright red.

Me and Ann walked over to the grey-haired man. I pulled out two Lum berries and handed it to him, “Here.”

“Thanks,” he handed his Tepig a Lum berry, “So what is Shauntal of the Elite Four doing in the Dreamyard.”

“Well...,”

Before I could finish, there was bright flash of light engulf the area. I heard a Poke Ball a sound of a Poke Ball opening.

“Elgym, use teleport.”

As the light faded, I saw to my dismay that the man was gone, “I was supposed to take this guy into protective custody but considering that he faked being attacked and almost paralyzed me. Back to the square one.,” I looked back the Klink and my heart became heavy. Based on the moveset earlier, it seemed to be low leveled. It doesn’t know that its trainer has left them to save their own skin, “Too bad Catlin not here. Now I have to wait till she gets here to get any information from Klink.”

“...Maybe I can help.” 

I glanced at Drago “What do mean?”

He took off his earphone and put them on my head.

“Is this joke?” said young feminine voice “How is wearing earphone supposed to help us?”

I glanced in the direction of where the voice was, but no one was there except for Chandelure, “I must be losing it.”

“What make you say that?”

“Well see Ann...” the wheels in my mind began to churn as I began to realize that my Pokemon was talking in pure English, “ANN, I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU!”

Ann glared at me in confusion “What do you mean?”  
“I mean I can here speak pure English...” I stared back at the grey-haired man, “You created a Pokemon translator.” He nodded his head, “This is a revolutionary break through.”  
He smiled sheepishly “Thanks. Now, let us make some preparation before the interrogation.”

I nodded my head and grabbed Mary’s Poke Ball “By the way, I didn’t get your name.”

“Sorry about that. The name Drago Fortuna.”

I felt a surge of energy course through. My vision returned to me I saw was in the underground lab of the Dreamyard tied up to barrel. Standing in front of me my target and the man who ruined it.

I tried to launch a zap cannon when but when I tried to charge up, I felt something wedged in my body.

“Don’t bother.” The grey-haired man answered, “We put a pen in you to prevent you from using any attacks.”

“Fuck...just what do these guys want. Where’s Franklin?”

“So, your trainer name is Franklin.” Shauntal answered.

I was surprised by her answer “You... you can understand me...Wait. Where’s Franklin? Is he okay?”

There was somber pause before she spoke “We don’t know. He teleported away.”

My mind registered what he said. My trainer teleported away and left me for dead. “That fucking bastard! After all that time putting up with all the stupid shit he caused, he just up and abandoned me. If I knew he was going to do this, I would have used Zap Canon on him instead.”

She pulled out a pen and journal “Mind telling us what exactly you two were planning?”  
“I don’t know. He just told me to use Thunder Wave while you were distracted examining him.”

She jolted down as fast a newborn Doduo “Just why did he planned that ambush?

I let out a sigh “Because he was in debt.”  
“He was in debt? How did he get into debts?”

“Ever heard, Joint Avenue scam.”

Her eyes widen “He’s one of the victims of the Joint Avenue scam.”

“Yeah. The idiot invested most of our cash and quit his job. Heck, he even bragged to the boss saying he would buy the company one day. By the time words got out we been swindled, someone already took his old job. We were also on a losing streak from battling. With no choice left, he went to a loan shark named Eric.”

“Have you ever met Eric?”

“One time and I’m still regretting not electrocuting his ass. We ask the guy a few Poke and he then demand us a to pay three time the amount.”

“Can you describe him?”

“He had orange hair tied up in a ponytail, red eyes, and pale skin. He also had this Krookodile with him.”

After she finished writing it down, she put the notepad away “Thank you.”

“Your welcome. Now, mind untying me and get this pen out of my head. I’m getting a splitting headache.”

She loosens the rope around me and pull the pen from my body. Shauntal and the grey-haired man went up the stairs and left me here. I scouted the surrounding area. I was too tired for fight. I went upstairs and head into the forest.

Unbeknownst to either one, two Pokemon had seen and heard the everything. One was a Snivy wearing a black trench coat. He had a two horn on each side of a small yellow flower on his head, slit red eyes surrounded by black sclera, dark green marking, and his arms and the leaf the tail were like that of a Christmas cactus. To his right was a black fox with red marking her, blue eyes.

The grass snake looked at his partner, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”  
“That this Drago character maybe our meal ticket.”

He smirked “Bingo, Crystal. All we need to be the perfect opportunity.”

“Excuse me, Jack.” They turned around and see a Pansear with a clutching a brown satchel in his hand.

A sly smile appeared on his face “Hello there. What can I do for you?”

I sat in cool shade as tears my faces, I closed my and reflected on my life. My time in Chargestone cave was just me gazing in envy at Pokemon and the trainers. It continued to get louder and louder till I had enough and decided to let the next person that I come across catch me. Huge mistake.

"Hello," I opened my eyes and saw an Archan wearing a familiar strange getup.

I glare at them"What do you want?"

"Easy there.I'm Justice."

"...Midas"

"So, what a Klink doing all the way out here?"

"What is to ya? Can't a guy rest under the shade?"

He shook his head "No, no. There nothing wrong with that, but it's a bit concerning when someone is crying. Care to talk about?"

I let out a sigh, "...Well if you must know, I am regretting all the time I wasted helping my shit of an ex-trainer. I followed him thinking I would be able to go on journey, but halfway through he gave up after a few loses and decided to get a job, which I was fine with, but then he blew all that away on some scam. I tried to warn, but the Franklin didn’t listen. I should have left his ass then, but I felt sorry for him and you know what I got”

“He abandoned you.”

I shook “yes...he abandoned me...”

“I’m sorry that happened...tell me why you went with him.”

“...I wanted to evolve. I felt jealous of those who have evolved.”

“I know that feeling,” Justice spread his wings “This form isn’t what call capable of soaring... Do you still would want to evolve?”

“Yes.”

“If you evolved, would you use the new power you gain to prevent the same fate.”

I was surprised by the question“...Yes.”

“Then why not join Team Plasma?”

“... Team Plasma?”

“Yes. It a group dedicated to liberating Pokemon.”

I was bit bewildered by what he said “There Pokmon out there fighting for a cause like?”  
“Pokemon and human, before you say anything, we are allowed a choice to follow certain unlike those owned by trainers. So, what do you say,” he extended his wing toward me, “Mind helping us out?”

I hesitated but discard my doubts as I recall everything that my ex-trainer had done and gave one answer “Yes.”

  
  


  
**To be continued**


End file.
